digimon fusion eclipse
by Neo Cipher
Summary: the story of Karen that showed up and fought dusk this i what happened before and after and then eventually dusk arrives there with Lucemon to show all the worlds what the power of the sin crest and the crest of darkness can do the rating may change in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone Neo here sorry for not making chapters for the series I have had school to work on and so now I have some free time I decided to start working on the other parts of the story and for a while Dusk will not be in this series until a little later.**

 **Dusk: Wait what come on man why you leaving me out in the beginning.**

 **Me: Because I want to work on a part of the story for her.**

 **Dusk: Oh no not her anyone but her.**

 **Karen: Hiii guess whose back**

 **Dusk: Damn it I knew it**

 **Karen: ah what the matter still mad at me holding back or trying to take you book**

 **Dusk: you are annoying you know that**

 **Me: Okay calm down sorry Dusk but you will be in later but right now it is her time to bring forth shadow. Let's begin.**

 **Karen: As usual Neo does not own digimon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 team the Arrival of three**

"This world always seems like a battlefield because the creatures here are always fighting. Some wish to take this world and some want to protect It." an army marches forward "But there are also those who just fight for the heck of it." Axeknightmon in a fight with part of an army "There are a few that can help each of these forces. But the one standing alongside the forces that fight for the heck of It." a girl stands there on a hill watching the fight holding a Fusion Loader in her hand "This is Karen and with her forces all she has to say for it to begin is"

The girl moves her Fusion Loader into the air "Digi-Fuse." "And with that the real battle began the fight would be a long and it will take its toll. But in the end there will be..."

 **Digimon Fusion opening starts**

Digi-Fuse!

 _(_ Digimon, Digimon _)_

 _We live in a digital world_

(Digimon, Digimon)

Little monsters everywhere

(Digimon, Digimon)

Join our team let's fuse together

(Digimon, Digimon)

It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna change the world

It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see

We're stronger when we act as one

We're gonna save the world

(Digimon, Digimon)

* * *

 **In the real world**

 **Karen P.O.V.**

"Woh…" I woke up and fell off a branch I was sitting on "okay that hurt. That same dream again why am I having the same dream so often." I thought to myself as I looked at the time "WHAT! That time already I need to get to school"

I ran towards the school as fast as I could so I was not late. "Hey Karen" I heard someone calling me from the school Gate it was one of my friends Ryan.

"This is Ryan he is a little older than me being 11 years old. He wears a bright red shirt with blue flames on it he also wears black cargo pants because he likes having a lot of pockets. He also has his own pair of sunglasses all in all compared to me he is the very big survivalist you never know what he will do."

"Hey how are you Ryan" I ran over to where Ryan was standing.

"Yeah I am Good. Hey did you fall of the Sakura tree again Karen" Ryan looked at me and noticed I had a bruise on my arm.

"What do you mean of course I did not fall of the tree Ha-Ha" I put my arm behind my back and laughed nervously.

"You need to be more Careful Karen it would not be good if you got seriously hurt and you know that." Ryan spoke with a bit of concern in his tone

"Yeah I know but anyway shall we head to class and meet up with Alice Ryan?" I started to walk through the gate with Ryan to head to class.

The two walk into class and go sit down next to their friend that has her work.

This is Alice she is 10 years old she is very smart and she likes to be around me. Alice and I likes to talk to each other about the Dreams they both have and I even told Alice about my ability to control shadows heck I even showed her what I could do. Compared to me and Ryan she is the girl with the plan always able to come up with something and is always carrying a small computer with her and a notebook.

"Hi Ryan, hi Karen" Alice was smiling as we came over to the table and sat down on it. "It is good to see you two."

"It is good to see you too Alice I had that same dream again" I mentioned to Alice how perked her head up and looked over to me "I had this strange devices and I was lead an army of some strange creature" I mentioned to the group

"really me to I was helping lead an army of creature I was not able to see who was the leader though" Alice and I started to talk to talk about the dream until Ryan spoke up to the group of three

"Hmm I will admit last night I also had a strange dream but I was not leading an army I only had one ally creature other than that I do not know what I was doing" Ryan explain

No one was paying any attention to the three because they saw us as those who are weird ones. I have learned to ignore them. And for the rest of the day we were able to go through class as usual very boring, and we went to leave after the last bell. "Anyway I have a soccer game to do you two going to come and watch" I asked Ryan and Alice who just nodded.

"See you there Karen" Ryan said as I went to meet up with my team

 **At the soccer game.**

Alice and Ryan got to the game before Karen arrived and took a seat in the front so we could have good seats.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen it is time for this soccer game to begin. Here we have East Shinonome middle school taking on Fujimizaka Middle School." the two teams got in there areas of the only thing was Karen was not in the group.

"Hey I don't see Karen anywhere what about you Alice" she just shook her head without a word looking back and forth for her as the game began.

The two teams faced off the two teams work well on keeping each other at bay but Shinonome Middle School started to fall behind it is now 2 to 5 and it is a 5 minute break. Up the hill a car showed up it was a black viper with red stripes on it. Both Karen and her dad got out Karen was wearing the usual soccer outfit but in her case she wore a jacket over it.

 **Karen P.O.V.**

"Sorry I am late coach had to make a quick stop think I can join in." everyone looked over to me and my team was glad to see me.

"Yes definitely we can substitute in easily team captain" the coach then moved the team around to suit me coming in and before the game started up again Ryan and Alice came up to me.

"Glad you made it Karen can't wait to see the Shadow Viper in action." Ryan said as he came over this will be the first game of mine he has watched and Alice was glad I made it.

"Okay there will be two more 5 minute breaks before today's game is up what do you plan on dong Karen." Coach came up to me with a kind smile like always and I just looked over to him

There were a few news reporters around and some came over to where I was seeing what my response would be. "Well win of course" I said as I walked over to my team and they looked at me. "Okay everyone listen up we are going to doing my viper formation alright follow my lead and we will be able to turn this game around." I told my team the plan they all agreed happily and we took to the field.

"So you are the Shadow Viper I did not expect a girl to be leading a team of soccer players" The opposing team member tried to mess with my head but is he in for a surprise.

The whistle sounded off and before the one in front of me had time to react I moved quickly and snatch the ball. He turned around to come after me he saw me just move around the team like they were nothing passing it my team who instantly pass it back until I kicked it into the goal with ease. Then I looked at the other kid "I may be a girl but don't fall for my innocent looks I am a Viper after all I am deadly on the field" I just smiled and went back to my side of the field.

The game was sentence for the next few go around we evened up the score and went up they also managed to get goals as well. The game was now 6 to 6 on we had our second break and the game from there got even and we are back to the game and for the most part it went well for both teams neither team giving an edge to the other but that didn't stop us from getting another goal.

The striker on the opposing team was getting agitated at how the game was going and ran after me when I got the ball I did not notice him and we slide kicking the ball away as I was about to kick the ball and he managed to scrape my leg making drop to the ground.

"Ow that hurt" the game then was on its last break and I was holding my leg. Coach came over to ask me if I was okay. "I am okay and I can still play" The coach did not want me to go on but he knew I was play.

I walked over to where my team was and I finally took the jacket off and when I did it hit the ground hard "I know that look what's the plan Team Captain" a member of the team asked I just Grinned as Looked at him they all knew what my plan was the moment I took the Jacket off

 **With Ryan and Alice**

"Looks like she is getting serious" Ryan looked over at Alice when she said that.

"Wait you mean she has not been going all out yet." Ryan looked at her as he asked still confused on what she meant

Alice looked over to Ryan with her tactical smile "Of course she does not do it often but she is going to use a very aggressive formation." Ryan looked at her and nearly lost track of what she was talking about. "That formation is called."

 **Back with Karen and her team**

One of the other members took the starting place and the rest of the team took a formation ready to go Karen stayed in the back because she is hurting but she is says she is still capital of leading.

The whistle blew and Karen's team was on the move with the ball before the lack of defense got the better of them but then Karen started yelling orders "Team one circle around team two and three go straight on and team four be ready for the ball" the team does as said and the one with the ball got caught by team one from the flank and he kicked it to team three who kicked team four.

"LET'S GO" Karen yelled as she followed her team and then got the ball. Karen was not as fast as earlier. She was about to have the ball taken from her but she grabbed the ball with her legs and jumped with it kicking to her team "HEADS UP" she yelled as a member of her team caught the ball and kicked it and scored the eighth point as the time ended.

The two teams bowed to each other and then walked to their side of the field. Karen sat down on a bench and checked her leg. "Well that's not fun" she flinched in pain as she put pressure on her bruise. "Ah, that hurt." that is when her friends came over.

"Karen you okay" Alice passed an ice pack over and placed it on her leg. "Yeah I really should have stopped when my leg got scraped by the tackle. Ow" Karen explained as the Ice pack was placed on her leg.

"Well I may be heading home for the day and let my leg rest. I hurt not just my arm but my leg swell when I fell off the cherry blossom tree. The same leg too." Karen looked over to her friends

"We understand I have to go home too what about you Alice?" Ryan said looking at Alice who nods. As Karen's father was coming over. "We will see you later Karen and nice game I think I will watch more of these games." Ryan says with a smile as he left.

Karen's father checked her leg before helping her to the viper and started heading home for the ride both her and her father were silent for most of the ride after her father congratulated her on the win.

* * *

 **(No one's P.O.V.)**

 **The next day**

Karen woke up and checked her leg "well at least it does not hurt as bad but I better take it slow for the day no tree climbing and no running" Karen then slowly made her way to the living room.

"Oh good morning Karen how is your leg." her father asked

"Oh it is fine" Karen said as she made her way to the table. "I just need to stay off of it but I should be fine I have always been a fast healer" Karen just smiled at her dad.

Karen's dad just smiles at her "yes you do just like your mom you both were always fast healers." Karen's dad said seeming lost in thought and seemed a bit sad.

"Yeah I miss mom to dad" she said with a sigh

"Yeah anyway should probably get going for school don't want you to be late now do we" her dad tried to act like he was fine with what is going on. She nodded to her dad as she left for school that is only at least a 10 minute walk.

While walking the wind was blowing pretty fast and strong which Karen enjoyed a lot. "That is odd the news said that it was not going to be that windy today. I am glad it was wrong" she said to no one inputicular.

Suddenly strange images started appearing in front of her causing here to stop in confusion as the entire area changed leaving her floating in some kind of hallway that showed many different places.

"Uh Hey where am I" Karen looked back and forth trying to figure it out. Then an area in front of here started to seep some kind of dark fog like substance. "What the Crap is this?"

"It has been some time since I last saw a human" a voice came from the dark fog as it slowly grew in size. "Oh I apologize I have not introduced myself I am Axeknightmon may I be inclined to know yours"

At first Karen just looked at him in confusion. "I am Karen… Can you explain what is going on" she answered and asked a question in return getting Axeknightmon to look at her. "You are in a space between our worlds same as I but I do not know how you got here normally humans can't get into this realm. But I take this as a strand of luck tell me do you like games?" Axeknightmon asked with a curious look.

That questioned caught Karen off guard she was not expecting that but then she just smiled a bit that caused Axeknightmon felt the area get a little colder. "What kind of game might you be talking about because I like very few games"

"A game where you can lead an army, claim territories and you will be able to do as you wish." Axeknightmon explained to Karen trying to peak her interest.

Karen was still smiling but a little darker as she looks at Axeknightmon she knew that there was a catch there is always a catch. "Well as fun as that sounds what is the catch because I am pretty sure you want something other than making that offer."

"You are smart but all I want is a general to lead an army but both are worlds are similar if you die in my world you die in yours" he states while giving her a warning "I can send you back to your world to think about it and please accept this" Axeknightmon passes Karen a device that She has never seen before. "If you chose to join in then click the button it will pull you to my world the digital world but goodbye for now Karen see you soon."

 **Back in the human world**

When Karen came too she was standing in front of her school and she looked back and forth confused. "What just happened was that a dream? Huh" she then felt something in her pocket and she grabbed it and it appeared to be the same thing she was given. "Okay not a dream I with look at this later" Karen put the device away and started to run to class.

Karen got to class just before the bell rang to see her two friends waiting for her. "Hey how are you two" Karen went over and sat in the seat next to them. "I am fine Karen but something weird happened last night as I was getting ready for bed." Alice said as she held her average smile while looking at Karen.

"Yeah same with me something weird also happened this morning think we can talk about it later?" Ryan asked since the class was underway and Alice and Karen nodded and pulled out their work. "Oh how is your leg Karen."

"Oh its fine still a little sore but this is nothing I heal fast very fast" Karen said in her normal once tone getting a nod from Ryan. "Besides I have a feeling today is going to be interesting day" Karen gave her dark smile which Alice enjoyed seeing and even though it creeped Ryan out a bit he knew what the smile meant.

 **After school.**

Alice, Ryan, and Karen walked to their favorite hangout because no one goes there and they pretty much had full rain of the place. "Okay once we get inside we will talk about what happened" Karen then went into the abandoned factory and into the elevator. Once the elevator went between floor 2 and 3 Karen stopped the elevator and opened a panel punching in a set of numbers and a door opened to a room that they used.

"Okay let's get comfortable and then discuss what happened." Karen said as her two friends took their seats. "So who wants to go first" Karen then asked.

Alice stood up and went to a chair in the center. "Okay I went to bed last night and then this weird dream happened and I was by someone or something I don't know I could not see it that well because it looked like some kind of purple fog to me." Alice explained while the others were listening. "She never told me her name but she asked me if I liked games that is based around life or death." Karen herd the last line and perked her head up at the last

"Funny similar to mine but the fog was in a form of an animal." Ryan spoke up also getting Karen's attention. "So did any of you get one of these here?" Karen then pulls out a black and purple device getting a shocking answer from her friends as Alice pulled a Red and black device while Ryan pulled out a Black and blue device.

"Well that answers that I will admit it sounds interesting even if we were warned about a life or death game" Karen said as she and the others were walking around. "They said we could do what we wanted there and all they want in return are generals… " Ryan stated as he made his way to a case that has the name twin slash.

"To be honest it could help me with learning tactical strategies plus it does sound like fun" Alice grabs a case with the name tactician on puts it a backpack

"Alright then it is official we are all in agreement then" Karen grabs a black cape that seems to be moving around like a shadow. "I was told all I had to do is click the button for us to go there" the other two nodded as they all clicked the button.

As they clicked the button on the device a strange door like portal that they all started to walk into it. Once they all went through the door they suddenly seemed to be pulled by something making the area seem like they were moving very fast. Once everything slowed down they saw they were in the sky and suddenly started falling straight towards the ground. "Aahhh" all three of them started to yell they were heading straight for the ground.

 **Crash**

They all hit the ground after falling they slowly got up to get their bearings they also realized for some reason they were not hurt from the fall.

"Well that was weird Uh hey Alice where is Karen" Ryan looked around asking Alice who perked up and looked around to see a pillar not that far away and she pointed it out to Ryan.

As they both looked at the pillar they both lifted their heads to the top to see Karen standing on the top of the pillar looking off to into the distance with her cape flustering in the wind. "Karen what are you looking at" Ryan asked as both him and Alice looked in the direction Karen was looking at and their eyes widened at the sight of floating islands and a lot of strange creatures wondering about.

'I was not expecting this I wonder how strong we can get here' Karen thought to herself as she just looked at the sight in front of her. "This place I must admit is beautiful" Karen then jumped down and landed next to her to friends.

"So were to" Ryan asked

"You lead the way Karen." Alice said with a smile as she pulled out a notebook and jotted down notes.

Karen smiled at them as she put her hand on her chin and started to think. "Why don't we try to find the ones that gave us these devices" Both Alice and Ryan nodded their head in agreement

As the three were getting ready to walk in a direction a lot of mammoth like creatures showed up as well as some strange spike ball looking creatures and finally some strange foot soldier like creatures and this black lion creature jumped from place to place arriving at the area in front of the mammoths and the three kids.

"You smell like humans" the lion snarled as he did not like humans at all. "I will rid you of this place before you become nuisance to lord bagra" it said as he just jumped to attack the three kids.

Karen sighed and snapped her right hand fingers and Ryan grabbed the two handles of the case he put on his back. The case snapped apart and reformed as he pulled both handles in a different way the two half's reformed into swords and Ryan barely got in front of Karen to block the Black lion who was easily pushing Ryan down and that surprised him since he has not felt anyone as strong as this lion.

"What they did we do to you" Ryan asked as he jumped back away from the lion to avoid injury.

The lion then chose to look at Ryan who was breathing heavily from stopping the attack barely and moving away before he was hit. "Humans do not belong here I will just end you first" the lion was starting to run at Ryan. Alice pulled out a laptop to see if she could figure out what this thing was and as Ryan was about to be hit by the lion a knee slammed the side of the lions head surprising him catching off guard and was sent into the pillar.

"What the? What hit me?" the lion looked at where he was and saw that Karen who was still wearing her cape was a bit in the air with her knee bent a bit. "That hurt brat" the lion growled at her.

'Not good that was the all I could do he may have felt that but not a scratch' Karen started to think before she went down to one knee holding her other leg. 'Yeah that was mistake.' she started to say to herself.

"I was going to make your deaths quick but no longer you will suffer for…" the lion got interrupted "Madleomon stand down or die" a voice came from the air. Witch caught his attention "who the heck are you." Madleomon demanded the new comer to say

Karen looked at the new arrival. He looked like some sort of knight with a twin spear he had a black armor with a golden color to parts of it, he had a black cape witch made him look like a dark knight. In fact he looked like the figure that gave her the device.

"You are trying to kill the once me and my allies brought." the dark knight landed on the ground. "If you side with then you will share their fate" Madleomon as he started to absorb the mammothmon, Chikurimon, and Troopmon. "Now time for you to die" Armed Madleomon attacked the knight with his chainsaw arm not caring what he hits only to have the dark knight dodge each attack.

"My name is Axeknightmon and you are not strong enough to take me down Armed Madleomon be gone **Treason Vortex** " Axeknightmon spun his twin spear and sent a tornado of darkness attack Armed Madleomon causing him to be brought down to the ground.

Armed Madleomon then starts to Runs wild and pierces the ground with its chainsaw, creating fissures which he starts to try to send Axeknightmon into the ground to crush him.

" **Multi-Dimensional Axe** " Axeknightmon then swings an axe that goes looks like it goes through dimensions onto Armed Madleomon completely destroying him.

Everyone just stared in awe at what they just witnessed the raw power of the fight.

"What the heck did I just witness" was all Ryan had to say but that summed everyone's mind into one place

Axeknightmon then looked over to the group and put the spear away "you came sooner than I thought Karen." Axeknightmon said while walking over to them

"How could I say no when my friends here had a similar device anyway thanks for the save." Karen thanked Axeknightmon and looked over Ryan and Alice. "We are going to have a lot of training to do." She told them just as she looked back to the knight.

"If you would like I can bring you to the base of apparitions we have quite a bit of stuff you and your friends might like from computer to weapons. Axeknightmon put his hand down to allow them to get on his shoulder" (I do not know how big Axeknightmon hi bet I know he can have people on his shoulders.)

"Cool you did you research on us but I still know nothing of you" Alice said as she accepted the lift.

"I got to see these weapons I hope they are swords" Ryan said as both him and Karen Got onto Axeknightmon and they flew off to the base and everyone was taking in the sights.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Me: yeah I wanted to show how Karen got to the digital world and I was going to do this to show how Karen was going to do things.**

 **Dusk: so secretly you are giving me information on her.**

 **Me: what me do that no**

 **Karen: either way I don't care you still will not beat me little Dusk**

 **Dusk: you did not just call me that**

 **Karen: oh I definitely did**

 **Dusk: okay that's it**

 **(Sounds of stuff being smashed as Dusk try to fight Karen)**

 **Me: well I should not let them be here at the same time anymore. Anyway I will try to speed up the chapters but I am busy with dealing with graduation but I will see what I can do anyway if you have ideas for digimon to add let me know and with that I see you all in the next chapter**


	2. Just an update

Hey everyone Neo here I wanted to let people know I am still doing my stories and thought i should explain why i have not posted anything for a while.

okay I have recently got a job that has been taking up my time more then I am used too so it may take a while till I can post things regularly. I do have another chapter of fusion coming up soon and another fic coming up and this one has the use of cards.

by the way fusion will be from two view points one being Karen's and the other being one you will meat in the next chapter so i hope that will make things easier on me and I do hope you enjoy.

I have also been given a few ideas on story's to make and I can say that I will try to implement them when I get the time until then i may get a few chapters of other story's done in the process.

okay and before I go I will give you a sneak peek on the the other fic I have been working on.

* * *

"I always hoped I get a chance to play against you and you gave me the card to stand before you today." Show Blaster Blade " **STAND UP MY AVATAR I RIDE BLASTER BLADE** "

Leo starts smiling as she rides that unit and think "I thought it was her now time to see how much power she can have at this level.

* * *

there you have it everyone that will be posted soon so I hope you can be patient with me. anyway this is Neo signing out for now


	3. Chapter 2

**Well now hey everyone here is chapter two not much to say but I hope you enjoy and i will be posting this and an entirely different story that is not all digimon related after this one well I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking"

" _Twin's speaking_

" **Digimon attack"**

 **Chapter 2 Team Eclipse**

It has been four days since we arrived in this world. In that time we learned that this place is called the digital world and that there are three other factions battling it out for control of this world. 'I chose to explore the area and get use to the layout and i can say I am impressed.' Karen thought to herself while walking about.

Axeknightmon got everything into order for Karen and her friends while they got know the area. "This is going to be interesting to say the least… Huh." as he looked over to see Ryan at the barracks scolding some of the soldiers.

"How can you call yourself soldiers if you lack the training you need. You need to be train so you can keep this place safe." Ryan just stood there with a serious look that showed a bit of annoyance.

One of the random Digimon spoke up. "What does it matter we have Axeknightmon, Valkyrimon, Volcdramon with them we can't ever lose." the other digimon nodded in agreement

Ryan then hit the digimon on the head. "You think because you have allies that is hard to beat you will never lose? Well do I have news for you if they lose in battle who will protect you then if they go on a mission that takes them far away how will they protect you then." digimon looked down as what Ryan said hit them hard.

Axeknightmon walked over to the group "he has a point we will not always be here to protect you." the other digimon looked at Axeknightmon as he said this in a calm and collective tone. "Ryan will be in charge of training but Ryan please take it easy on them." he asked him.

Ryan smiled a bit "no worries I do not plan on putting them through my train I plan on toning it down by a lot oh by the way just so you know Alice went to the war room to look at the maps." Axeknightmon nodded as he walked back to doing what he was doing while the digimon went to get the others to the training barracks.

 **In the war room**

"Now what do we have here" Alice Thought as she looks over a map that has the symbol of the fusion fighter "They have some very defendable territory if they thought more on defense they also don't have as much as the Bagra army but they do have more than team midnight, and the same as the blue flare army." she thought as she looked at a few of the maps.

Suddenly a digimon with a gold bird on her shoulder walks in "you finding everything you need." she asks the young girl who looks up from the Map she was looking at.

"Uh… yeah actually...Wait a minute you look like." she was about to finish but got interrupted by the digimon.

"Yes I am the one who gave you that device I am Valkyrimon I forgot to mention that when we met" Valkyrimon said as she walked over to a wall nearby and flipped a switch brought out a few different a few chess pieces and some tactical books and even some notebooks. "These might help."

Alice took the stuff and looked at them for a few until she started to smile a bit "thanks these will definitely make it easier to do things by the way I am Alice." Alice said as she held out her hand towards Valkyrimon.

Valkyrimon hesitated at first as she looked at Alice but then she took her hand 'This is new for me but that is not a bad thing might as well see where this goes might be fun.' Valkyrimon thought as the two started going over the maps of the area.

 **Back with Ryan**

Looking back and forth trying to get to know the area Ryan walks through the halls and comes to a stop at a set of large doors "I wonder what is in here?" he asked himself as he made his way in.

"Who dares enter my quarters?"A dark voice came from deep within the room startling Ryan a little.

"Hi sorry for the intrusion did not know this was a place anyone stayed at." Looking in the dark room it

"Hmm you are human then." turning its head to face the boy. "What is it that a human would want here or better yet why is a human in the Digital world."

"From what I know myself and my two friends were brought here by Axeknightmon to help him and in the four days we have been here I see why."

"Hmm Axeknightmon finally went with it interesting. My name is Volcanicdramon." lighting the flames around his body to reveal a dragon made of rock and fire.

"My name is Ryan it is a pleasure to meet you. Say would you like to help me get the other digimon with training I could use the help."

Volcanicdramon looked over to Ryan with a weird look. "It is unexpected that anyone could get the other digimon. But it seems that you could do what others could not lead the way."

"Cool on the way mind giving me some information on the digimon here it may be easier on me to know about them for training." Smiling Ryan looks over Volcanicdramon who is also looking at Ryan.

"Sure but I don't much since I have been in that room for a while so let's see what we can do."

 **With Karren later that day**

Walking out of the base into the woods Karen starts to explore the area and find out what she can.

"This place looks a lot better then back home does I wonder what adventures I can have here." stopped suddenly with a wall of Ice appears blocking her path.

Then out of the shadow a large Wolf like Digimon up looking at Karen growling.

"Okay this was not expected but I guess I could take some time to stretch my arms" Flicking her cape then cracking her knuckles "Let's see what you got"

" **Ice Cannon"** The wolf then fires balls of ice at Karren

Karen watches them come moving side to side dodging the attacks until she punches the last on shattering it. "You need to do better than that" twisting her wrist showing that the gloves she is wearing are not normal.

" **Freeze fang"** The wolf then charged her with its teeth with what looks like blue flames on them.

Karren tried move out of the way but got knocked on her back and as the Wolf Digimon then went to bite down on her only for Karren grab the Jaws of it holding it away back.

As she hold it back "Two words breathe mint" Karen then punches the snout of the wolf making it back off growling more. "Well you still get affected like certain animals were I come from that's good." closing her eyes gaining her composure she opens them and stares the wolf down. "Now are you sure you want to continue to fight I am pretty sure you know how to talk.

The Wolf digimon continues to growl but the sound shifted to what seems to be laughter. "I will admit that punch stings a bit but my test is not over yet." He finally says to her taking a stance to continue.

"I really did not want to use this" Karren lifts her arm and shadows start to surround her arm. "But for you i guess I will make an exemption" Karen then generates a black shadowy sword

"I am Blackgarurumon Let's see what you can do." Blackgarurumon then charged in for round 2 attacking Karen again **"garuru thrust"** Jumping doing a backflip trying

After doing her own backflip away from Blackgarurumon "So that's how we play her okay I am Karen Okami and I will gladly show you what I can do." the shadows start to gather around her and formed black armor around her with a cape and a hood **(think about the skyrim nightingale armor)** "Okay now then what are the terms for the rest of this battle"

"Quiet simple if I you win I will join you in that devise and if you lose well you Die" Walking around Blackgarurumon gets ready to strike again.

Jumping to the side dodging the attack Karen turns to face her opponent. "I Have been wondering what this thing did I guess I will find out more later but it has been fun." as the Blackgarurumon came in for a slash Karen jumps over and on top of him.

"Get off me" Shaking back and forth trying to get Karen off of him only to be hit on the head by something knocking him out.

"Never thought I would ever turn a shadow to a hammer. I guess I can't just leave him here" she shrugs as she sets up camp where she knocked Blackgarurumon out until he wakes up.

 **A few hours later**

Blackgarurumon starts to wake up with a grunt "ugh my head" rubbing the top of his head

"Well looks like you are finally up sorry about the hit on the that was a little harder than I meant it to be. I don't often use a hammer but I really did not want to cut you up at all." Karen says as she walks into view

"To be honest I was not expecting that but that is not an excuse that should be used." Blackgarurumon got up and walked over to Karen. "That device of yours can store us digimon so you can call us when you need it is like having a army in in your pocket."

"That's all good but I don't even know how to use it" she says as Blackgarurumon then starts to think.

"I believe I can help with that Karen." A familiar voice came from behind the two getting them to turn around.

"Axeknightmon what are you doing here" Karen asked a little surprised to see him here while Blackgarurumon just turned his head in confusion

"I came because I forgot to explain how the fusion loader works" Axeknightmon scratches the back of his head as he starts to explain the how using actually works.

"That would have been good to know earlier but better later than never." smiling Karen walks over to BlackGarurumon "you still want to travel with Me." she asks with a kind smile.

"Yes I would be honored to travel with you as a companion I hope we will be able to beat anyone who is in are way." Blackgarurumon goes into the fusion loader

"Well I think we should head back" turning towards the base and starts walking "it is getting late you coming Axeknightmon."

Axeknightmon lightly laughs. "I have a few things to do but I will be there soon." Axeknightmon then flies off in the opposite direction.

 **Unknown Location**

"So he decided it would be a good idea to bring his own human to deal with me and my dear Aelita. This is very interesting don't you think." Came a voice. The voice was shrill, but sweet. Cruel but tasteful. Female but something else.

"I don't really care much about it but he brought 3 people with him Lilithmon." Came a sweet voice but somewhat cruel as well.

"True Aelita but that is not going to be a problem" Lilithmon spins the screen to get a better view.

Suddenly Aelita stops the screen. "I may not like many people but he looks pretty good" Aelita said with a very interested look in her eyes.

Lilithmon noticed the look in Aelita's eye. "Well would you look at that it has been sometime since you had that look are you already interested in this new guy." Lilithmon said giving Aelita a look that she knows all too well.

Aelita Looks away and Blushes a bit. "Don't you dare put those images in my head Lilithmon you know it annoys me when you do that?"

"Oh come on you know where the one thinking it." She teased her a bit more.

Aelita was about to yell at Lilithmon but a call came from the sin terminal. "Talk about a lucky break lets go see what they want."

The two walk into a room that has a few projectors spread around. Lilithmon goes over and turn on the terminal.

Six human and five digimon appeared from the projectors. "Well looks like we are all called this time." One of the digimon exclaimed

"Yeah we were surprised from the sudden call how are have you been Beelzemon." Lilithmon says as she looks

"What were we called for I rather not listen to her right now" Beelzemon said with annoyance

"Now it is rare for us to get together without Lucemon calling us." one of the other digimon started to talk. "But the ones that wanted to talk was our young partners here."

"So that is what is going on well I am fine with allowing them to chat with each other as long as I can go back to sleep soon," the second biggest digimon exclaimed.

"So it is okay for us all to chat for a while?" one of the kids near Beelzemon asked

"I am fine with that we sin's shall continue to do are work and whenever the children want to talk we shall allow it do we all have a deal?" the robed digimon asked as he looks over the rest of the group.

All around the projector room the 6 digimon left the 7 kids alone in the room. At first it was quiet for a few minutes until one spoke up

"Well i guess I will start things of I am Michael the bearer of the sin crest of greed." stepping forward into the area where he could be seen more clearly Michael seemed to be 11 or 12 wearing a black hoodie dark camouflage cargo pants and a set of black sunglasses.

After Michael stepped forward and introduced himself another stepped forward. "I am Stella the bearer of the sin crest of envy." A young girl maybe about 13 or 14 came over she had long white hair wearing a black dress.

"Humph If that is how we are doing things I am Theo the one of us who has wrath as a sin." a boy about 8 or 9 said. He has semi spiky white hair and amber colored eyes. He wears a white button up shirt a black button up jacket he leaves unbuttoned and is a bit big on him. He also wears black jeans along with black boots.

A little back behind every one they all turn around after hearing a pretty loud yawn. "Huh why is everyone staring at me?" A boy who seems be holding a big pillow asked. This boy was also wearing a bright blue clothing with a blue and yellow hoodie.

Stella sighs "so what is your name sleepy head" the boy who looks half asleep sits up and looks at every one. "Well I am Sora and I am not normally up at this time so sorry if i am sleepy I am also the one with the crest of sloth."

Everyone just continues to stare at them for a little longer until one of the others spoke up and bring the attention to her.

"Ok well I am Aelita the bearer of the sin crest of lust i was wondering is the one with the sin crest of pride here." everyone just looks at the remaining two

"Oh neither of us is the Crest have the crest of pride." the girl of the two chose to speak up first.

"We both have the Sin crest of gluttony I am Rory and this is my twin sister Ada." the brother spoke up to the group.

" _We believe the reason that the one of that has the crest of pride is not here yet because he may be busy."_ The twins spoke at the same time getting everyone to turn their head.

 **Aelita's POV**

I looked over at the two after they said that and I sighed a bit "that is a bummer I wanted to meet the one that was to lead us I hope he looks good I may just want to be with him." I said and the others just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well glad you're happy I was told by wrath that if pride did not beat him I would be the leader." Theo said very annoyed at that. I was just holding back a small laugh

"Aww does someone need hug" I teased Theo a bit catching him off guard with that causing him to start stuttering and everyone started to laugh at that as well.

Theo growled a bit in irritation "You are just like that digimon of yours don't forget who has been at this longer Aelita." I looked at Theo with a smile and chose to get back at him a bit. "Okay Theo but how can you do anything about it if you can't lighten up a bit,"

Theo just stared at me his amber colored eyes looking like there is a fire of rage in them. "Okay you two let's calm down and discuss what we are going to be doing." Michael chose to speak up and Theo and I just nodded in agreement

After everything settled down Stella chose to speak first "Well now that is done I would like to say that me and Leviamon will be ruling the waters when we all meet up." everyone nodded in agreement

Theo was the second to speak out. "I will be testing the one that has the crest of pride until I see him fit to lead" everyone just looked at Theo.

"You are very determined to be leader but with the attitude like yours you will not have many people following you. I just hope the wrath does not control you. I will be doing whatever I want. " I spoke up as if his statement did not even phase me.

Michael looked at me for a sec "I am more concerned about you miss crest of lust but anyway I will be going around "collecting" items" Michael said with a grin on his face.

" _We will be wondering and testing our powers out until we feel we have enough power."_ the two twins said together again and to be honest I kind of like how they do that.

"Well I guess we know what we are going to do. But sorry about leaving so soon but I have three new adversaries to deal with I will talk to you all later." I said as I signed out and walked out of the room. "Now that is done time to see what I can do about the new humans that showed up.

 **To be continued**

 **Neo: Well there you all go and again sorry about how long it took I got very busy**

 **Aelita: Yeah I know so why did you chose me to be paired with Lilithmon**

 **Neo: Oh hi Aelita. I chose you because I thought it would make a good story**

 **Aelita: Okay I see just sure Jeremy does not find out he may reactivate the super computer and send a specter after you.**

 **Neo: yeah I would not want that to happen but lucky for me I know that if he does Xana will wake up and he would not want that.**

 **Aelita: true anyway can't wait for the next chapter but until then bye everyone**

 **Neo: I hope you have a fantastic day good morning and good evening.**


End file.
